The Mortal Immortal
by LVOWL
Summary: As the Inu-gang tries to uncover a village's dark secret, they encounter a bloodied woman who claims to be cursed! She looks demonic but smells human! Can she be trusted? And why does the priestess of the village want revenge on both her and Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><strong>The Immortal Mortal<strong>

Chapter One: Sisters, United By Blood

"Baka na. You're such an idiot, Akita."

The young woman looked up at her older sister. "Hm? What do you mean, Aikyo?"

Aikyo laughed. "You're hakama are on backwards!"

"Huh? Are you serious?" Akita asked, looking down at her clothes. She blushed realizing her sister was telling the truth.

"You've got to be the worst priestess ever! I can't believe my master saw potential in you."

"Don't be so mean, Aikyo! Besides, do you forget that it was _you_ who suggested the notion of my becoming a priestess? I'll learn the ways of a priestess just as well as you."

Aikyo snorted. "Yeah, whatever just hurry it up. We have to make it to the forest temple by _sundown_."

"Yes, I know, for the hundredth time," Akita sighed. "You're so impatient."

She smiled as her older sister threw her hands up and left. Akita fixed her priestess garb and took one last look around her soon to be former home. Her personal possessions would be given to the villagers as well as her hut but she didn't mind.

She wasn't sad about departing. Although she was fond of the village, she had no qualms about leaving to train as a priestess. She was so excited to begin training with one of the region's most renowned priestesses. Her spiritual powers had barely surfaced but she was certain they could be honed over time. Akita drew in a deep breath and pushed aside the bamboo curtain in the doorway, ready to start her new life.

* * *

><p>When the pair finally reached the temple stairs, they were both exhausted. Aikyo looked at the setting sun. "Good, we're not yet late." she breathed.<p>

"Race you to the top!" Akita shouted, running up the long flight of steps.

"Akita! Give your respect! This is a sacred-" Aikyo hung her head and smiled. "Why do I bother?" she muttered to herself before sprinting after her sister. "Wait up! You don't know where you're going!"

Once at the top of the steps, Aikyo pointed at one of the buildings. "That is where Priestess Megumi-sama prays in the evenings. Go wait outside."

"Wait, where are you going?" Akita asked nervously.

"I need to light the lanterns before dark. Just go on, you'll be fine. She doesn't bite," she nudged Akita in the arm then added, "often."

It was well past dark and Aikyo had lit all of the temple lanterns before Priestess Megumi emerged from her room. Akita jumped as the door slid open.

"Head Priestess! I am Aikyo's younger sister! I am here to train in the ways of the priestess!" Akita said quickly, "But… you already know that… What I mean to say is… thank you for giving me this chance! I'll do my best!"

Akita bowed and Aikyo, who had been watching nearby, suppressed a laugh.

Priestess Megumi smiled, "Welcome, Akita-san. Come, it's nearly time for supper."

Akita blinked, surprised at her kindness then smiled back.

* * *

><p>"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Aikyo said over dinner.<p>

"No, I suppose not." Akita stirred the rice in her bowl with her chopsticks.

Aikyo raised her eyebrows. "You're not still nervous, are you?"

"Not really, well, perhaps a little," she admitted. 'It's just…"

"What?"

"I feel a bit odd, that's all. The air here is different."

Aikyo rolled her eyes. "Of course, baka, the temple is charged with spiritual energy. It wards off most weak demons but even humans have to get used to it."

"I suppose..."

"Give it a week."

The two finished their meal and changed into white cotton kimonos, preparing for bed. They lay beside each other in their shared room, waiting for sleep to overcome them. Crickets chirped outside and the sisters' breathing was steady and quiet. All else was silent. Akita turned on her mat to face Aikyo's back.

"Sister?"

There was no response.

"Are you awake?"

Aikyo sighed and rolled over. "I am now."

Akita smiled. "I'm really glad I was born with spiritual powers too."

"Don't brag," Aikyo snorted, "You're barely a novice. You'll need a hundred years to catch up with me!"

"I'm not worried about that."

"Hm?"

"I'm just glad I get to stay with you."

"Akita…"

"When you left to train two years ago, I felt so alone, even with grandfather there…" Akita shut her eyes to stop her tears, "I knew it was for the best but… it hurt to see you go."

Akita's eyes snapped open in surprise when her sister grabbed her hand. Aikyo gave her a small smile.

"I missed you too, baka…"

* * *

><p>"Ow! These bandages are too tight!"<p>

Akita cringed. "Gomen-nassai! Is this better, sir?"

The man grumbled, "Figures I'd get the inexperienced priestess…"

"This is _how_ I get experience!" Akita growled under her breath.

There had been a demon attack and a few of the villagers had been injured. Priestess Megumi had quickly destroyed the demon and tended to their wounds with the help of her two pupils.

"Not those herbs, Akita-san." Priestess Megumi smiled, "Try these, they don't sting as much."

Akita nodded, "Thank you."

Aikyo smirked and walked up behind her sister. "You know, the men are saying that your healing techniques could kill them quicker than the demon."

Akita's eyes widened. "Are they really saying that?"

One look at the villagers' apprehensive faces told her 'yes'. She sighed and hung her head as Aikyo laughed and continued with her duty. A hand fell on her shoulder. Akita raised her brows at the aged high priestess.

"Do not worry child. In time, ye shall improve." Priestess Megumi spoke with wisdom, "Even the mightiest tree began as a mere seed."

Akita watched as she left and smiled at her words. Perhaps she was right…

"Akita! You snail, hurry up! We are leaving!"

Akita snapped out of her reverie and grinned. She ran to catch up with the two. As they reached the temple stairs, she turned to Aikyo.

"I'm a snail, eh?" she asked playfully, "We'll see! Race you to the top!"

"Akita!" Aikyo shouted as her sister ran past their smiling master. She glared then gave in, running to chase after her. "Wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think of the sisters too! :]

And totally listen to the Inuyasha soundtracks while reading. It makes it feel authentic XD

Here's what the sisters look like- Excuse the horrific quality.

http:/lvowl . deviantart . com/#/d3emge8

http:/lvowl . deviantart . com/#/d3emfqw

Just remove the spaces around the periods :]

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Priestesses, Divided by Flames<span>

Over the next few years, both Akita and Aikyo grew in strength and further developed their abilities as priestesses. They grew closer as sisters as well, making up for their time apart. Akita came to realize that Priestess Megumi's wise words had been true; her abilities _had_ gotten much better although, she still had a lot of catching up to do.

"Try and break through my barrier, Akita!" taunted Aikyo.

Akita flushed slightly. "Hush! You know I can't! Besides, you're just jealous my shikigami magic is stronger than yours!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"So you can make a piece of paper fly around. Big deal! The wind can do that!"

Akita glared. "You make it sound so easy!"

"That's because it is!" laughed Aikyo.

"If it's so easy, how come you can't do it?"

It was Aikyo's turn to flush. "Why should I waste my time with origami? That's _kid_ stuff." She lectured, "A_ real_ priestess focuses on offensive magic and incantations. You can't believe origami spirits will help you do anything important, huh?"

"If I practice more, they-"

Impatient and annoyed at her younger sister's persistence, Aikyo continued with the rant. "You don't see the infamous Kikyo using origami spirits, do you? No! She honed her spiritual energy into a force to combat demons! I mean, not just anyone is entrusted with the sacred Shikon no Tama!"

Aikyo smiled to herself. "One day, I'll be just as strong as her! Maybe I'll even be able to meet her or-"

"Or marry her!" Akita laughed, "You speak so highly of one you haven't met. You must be in love!"

Aikyo glared. "Shut up! At least I have a role model!"

Akita put her hands up defensively, sensing her sister's temper flare. "Calm down, Aikyo. I was only joking with you."

"You're always joking! Always acting like a child!" Aikyo shouted angrily, "You're a priestess and nearly twenty years of age! Start acting like it!"

The elder sister glared and stormed off. Akita sighed, watching her angry sister leave. Sometimes Aikyo's temper and Akita's playfulness clashed, resulting in a passive aggressive Aikyo and an overly apologetic Akita. She hated when her sister became this way.

"And she tells _me_ to practice temperance…" Akita said quietly to herself.

Akita didn't see her sister for the rest of the day. She meditated and ate alone then began her spiritual exercises. Akita tried working on her barrier techniques. She actually managed to form a visible shield around her then when a flying insect flew through it with ease, she became disheartened and delved into her familiar origami. Akita made a common crane and summoned a paper spirit to animate it. She laughed as it flew circles around her.

The evening gong drew her attention and the spirit left the origami crane, letting it fall to the ground. Akita looked at the sky which was turning a deep red. She decided to skip dinner and dressed in her cotton kimono after lighting the lanterns. _Thirty four lanterns_,_ I don't know how Aikyo does it so quickly, _she thought before lying down. She fidgeted under her covers. It was eerily quiet without Aikyo's soft breathing. She felt strangely cold and alone. After another minute of tense silence, she groaned.

"That's it!" she said to herself, kicking off her blanket. _Even if she is upset, she has to come to bed. She doesn't get to say that I wasn't concerned about her disappearance…_

Akita searched the entire temple by candlelight and found nothing. Frowning, she started down the temple steps towards the dark forest.

"Aikyo?"

The candle's flame flickered in a slight breeze. "Aikyo, are you near?"

_She wouldn't go to the village. It'd be imposing on them, which she doesn't approve of. If she's not in the temple, she must be here... She's probably just trying to scare me!_

Akita scowled at the surrounding trees. "I'm going to bed! If you keep up this grudge then you're more childish than I!"

A cold gust blew through the forest, rustling the trees and extinguishing her candle. "Oh, just lovely, " she muttered. eying the burn wick.

Behind her, a crash sounded and suddenly orange light sprang to life, casting its glow on her and the forest. She spun around and looked up at the temple. "What's going on?"

She gasped as it hit her. "The temple's on fire!"

Heart beating wildly, she raced up the flight of steps. Frightened, she stood at the temple entrance, shocked and speechless. All of the lanterns had burst and their flames were engulfing the temple. A scream pierced through the roaring flames.

"Priestess Megumi!" she cried, running to her room of meditation.

She opened the door quickly. Priestess Megumi was cornered by a ring of flames. She did not seem concerned about the fire for her eyes were focused on something in the darkness. Akita couldn't see what she was looking at. Taking a step into the room, she called out.

"Master! Come quickly or the flames will engulf you!"

The aged priestess's eyes remained fixed on the darkness. "Leave child! This demon is too strong!"

_A demon? _"But-"

"Heed my warning! Take ye sister and flee!"

"No! I won't leave you, come with me!"

The priestess looked at her with wide eyes. "Look out!"

Akita was struck in the stomach by an invisible force and was thrown backwards. She had no time to brace herself as she landed hard in the temple courtyard. Her vision swirled before her as she tried to stand. She collapsed on the ground, trying to regain her senses. A figure rushed by her.

"Aikyo?"

Her sister turned to her, looking worried and angry. "Get out, you baka!" she yelled before rushing into Priestess Megumi's chambers.

Akita's eyelids drooped as she fought to stay conscious. "Aikyo…" she breathed as she fell over as blackness consumed her vision.

* * *

><p>"She's coming to."<p>

"Can you hear me?"

Akita groaned as light assaulted her eyes. "Where… am I?"

She was surrounded by a few women. _They look familiar… from the village_. Akita sat up quickly.

"You shouldn't move," one woman said, "You hit your head very badly."

Akita brought a hand up to her head; it was wrapped in a cloth.

Another woman stood, "I'll get Priestess Megumi-sama…"

Akita's eyes widened. _The fire! The demon! _"My sister!" Akita exclaimed, "Where is Aikyo?"

The three woman exchanged glances.

"Tell me! Is she well?"

Priestess Megumi came into the hut. Akita noticed her hands were bandaged.

"Where is Aikyo?" she demanded.

The priestess bowed her head. "Aikyo-san is alive but-"

Akita jumped to her feet and rushed past the bamboo curtain. "Aikyo?" she called.

Knowing the layout of the village, she ran to the medical hut. Why she, herself, hadn't been treated there was strange, it could fit five people at least. She came to the hut and with a shaking hand, drew back the curtain and stepped in.

The room was dimly lit, despite it being daytime. Akita could see a figure lying on the floor. She took a step forward. "Aikyo?" she said softly.

"Stay away…" she croaked.

Despite herself, Akita smiled slightly, glad to hear her sister's voice. "Don't be silly,"

The curtain opened behind them, flooding the room with light. Akita gasped as she saw her sister.

"I told you to go…" Aikyo growled.

Aikyo was heavily bandaged from her waist up. Her hair that had once been long and silky was now nearly gone; what remained looked like blackened straw. Her face was covered with a white mask, one that Akita knew to be a mask of healing.

"What… happened?"

"The fire ravaged her," Priestess Megumi said softly, "She is burned severely."

Akita's eyes welled with tears. "Oh, Aikyo…"

"Leave!" her sister shouted with more force than possible.

Akita stared another moment then reluctantly obeyed.

Priestess Megumi put a hand on her shoulder once outside. "Aikyo saw the fire and rushed in," she explained, "She was able to see the fire demon and trapped it within a barrier. She had been so focused on the beast, she was helpless as a wooden beam fell and knocked her unconscious."

The aged priestess looked away sadly, "As I battled the demon, the fire engulfed her. For some reason, the demon fled, allowing me to aid your sister. I was barely able to pull her from the flames."

Akita looked down, her tears spilling over. "If I had not been rendered unconscious…"

"No child."

Akita looked up as her master spoke. "You could not see through the demon's invisibility shield, therefore you could not have helped. If you rushed in as well, you could have been killed. What happened to Aikyo was not your fault."

Akita nodded solemnly then looked at the closed curtain. "Will her wounds heal?"

"The burns, yes, but the scarring will be permanent, I'm afraid."

Akita shook, trying to hold back tears. "Aikyo… My sister…" she said, looking towards the closed off hut.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't worry, the Inu-gang will appear next chapter and the real plot will kick in! This was just a needed backstory..

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Aikyo's Rage and Akita's Sorrow<span>

"Aikyo! Here, I brought you some more herbs."

Aikyo glared at her younger sister from beneath her veil. "What good will they do?" she spat, "They won't rid me of these scars!"

Akita frowned and put her straw basket down. "These salves help relieve pain."

"I don't care about pain… besides, I don't want anything from that witch."

Akita looked away. Months after the fire, Priestess Megumi saw a change in Aikyo. She had become bitter and angry towards everything. Aikyo's interests began to stray into darker areas. She asked about humans using demonic power and became focused on gaining power. Finally, Priestess Megumi came to the conclusion to stop training her. Akita had overheard the conversation…

"_There is a darkness in ye, Aikyo. It grows stronger each day and I shall not be responsible if you act on it."_

_The remains of Aikyo's brows knitted together. "What are you saying…?"_

_Priestess Megumi looked at her calmly. "I can no longer teach you the ways of magic."_

_Aikyo glared. "Fine! I cannot learn anything from an old hag like you anyway!" she turned her back, "That demon's power was stronger than yours; I'd be better off with a beast as a teacher!"_

_The aged priestess called after her as Aikyo stormed away. "Turn away from that darkness, Aikyo! Once it grabs your heart, it won't release its hold!"_

Akita feared her master's words. She too saw the same change in her sister but it was understandable. Aikyo was scarred beyond recognition and in constant pain. Who wouldn't become bitter?

"I'm leaving," Aikyo said suddenly, standing.

"Sister, where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to stay and rot here, do you?" she growled in response.

"Well, no, of course not but-"

"Mind your own business, Akita! I am still your elder sister!"

"I am only concerned for your well-being."

"Well, don't be! I can take care of myself!" leered Aikyo, "Why don't you go waste your time with that hag."

"Aikyo," called Akita as her sister left her hut.

She watched her older sister leave and debated whether or not to follow her. Perhaps Aikyo just needed to calm down. Akita sat outside her sister's hut, deciding to wait a while for her return.

* * *

><p>Aikyo found herself at the mouth of a cave. She looked at the entrance and peered into the darkness.<p>

"This is the cave that I seek," she said quietly to herself. "A great demon resides within. I can just barely sense its aura; it must be masked."

She walked in without fear. At the back of the cave, a figure moved.

"Priestess," a voice rasped, "You dare challenge me?"

Aikyo stopped. "No. I wish to learn from you."

The demon stepped out of the shadows, revealing its form. It was humanoid in shape with green skin, long pointed ears and small red eyes. It laughed, showing its sharp fangs. "What makes you think I'll teach you anything?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You owe me," she stated, removing her veil.

The demon looked surprised. "Those burns…"

"That's right. I know it was you who attacked the temple. Unless you want to die, you will show me how to invoke your demonic powers."

The demon laughed again. "No such luck. I do not take kindly to threats, especially from humans! You want to see demonic power? You can watch as I devour you!"

It launched itself toward her with an unnatural speed. Aikyo deflected the attack with her barrier, sending the demon into a cave wall.

"Wench!" he snarled, eyes glowing red.

Aikyo's eyes flashed and she pulled a sutra from her kimono. She threw it towards the demon and it attached to his arm. He glanced at it briefly then chuckled.

"Is that all you-"

Suddenly, the sutra exploded, ripping his arm to pieces. The demon howled in pain as Aikyo tossed two more sutras onto his legs.

"Wait! I'll help you!" he cried.

"Too late."

The sutras blew his legs apart, sending chunks of flesh, bone and blood across the cave and Aikyo's barrier. Aikyo gazed at the writhing demon impassively.

"Please!" the demon begged, "The scrolls of power! You can have them! I'll tell you where they are!"

Aikyo paused. "What scrolls?"

"Scrolls containing powerful evil spells! I was keeping them for a demon lord but I could say I thought it was you!"

"Where?"

The demon pointed with its remaining arm toward the back of the cave. "There, in that bundle."

Aikyo walked past the bloody demon and open the an ornate purple cloth. She lifted out a few scrolls and scanned them. "Interesting… though they don't go into much detail about what the spell does," she pouted, "Do you know the power of each of the scrolls?"

"There is a title hinting at what each does but I cannot be certain...I have never used them. The power of the scrolls becomes imbedded in your soul. You would be consumed by them."

"Consumed by power…" Aikyo murmured to herself. "I'll have to use these scrolls to discover the power behind them."

The demon laughed nervously, "I suppose."

Aikyo smirked as she unraveled a scroll entitled Flame of Hell. "Perhaps I'll test one right now."

"What?" the demon gasped, "I thought we had a deal!"

The priestess's face darkened. "I don't make deals with demons!" she hissed and began chanting the incantation on the scroll. As she finished, the demon's eyes burst into flame and its body crackled and turned to ash as it let out a pained scream. Aikyo rolled up the scroll and put it back in the bundle.

"Burning to death," she smirked, "How fitting."

Aikyo exited the cave and sat below a tree, looking through the other scrolls. One in particular seemed to call to her; it was entitled Glamor to Eyes. She began chanting quickly, her excitement building. When she was done, she looked around but saw no difference. She scowled as a breeze swept by, ruffling her hair. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of it- long and silky.

She gasped and put a hand to her face. Her skin was smooth. She hurried to a stream and dropped to her knees besides it, gazing into the waters.

"My face," she whispered, "The spell altered my appearance."

A tear ran down her cheek and she smiled darkly. "I'm beautiful… beautiful and powerful."

* * *

><p>Akita trudged up the steps to the temple, an empty basket in hand. She had left the salves in Aikyo's hut in case she changed her mind. "I don't know who the mature one anymore is…" she muttered to herself. After entering the temple courtyard, she stopped, sensing something wasn't right. She ran towards Priestess Megumi's rebuilt meditation room.<p>

"Megumi-sama!" Akita cried as she slid the door open, "Something's wrong!"

She gasped and took a step back. Priestess Megumi laid on the floor, covered in sores and snakes. "What happened to you, Megumi-sama?"

The old priestess looked up at her. "The poison, I don't have long, child. She has no remorse for murder. You must flee at once, child! Gah!" A snake struck her in the throat. She gagged and went still, the life draining from her eyes.

"No! Priestess Megumi!" Akita cried.

There was a laugh behind her. Akita turned, "Aikyo!"

Her eyes widened at the sight of her sister. "Aikyo, your face… your burns… but how?"

Aikyo narrowed her eyes. "That's all you have to say? Wont you compliment your sister on her looks or are you jealous?"

"W-what? Of course not! Why would you suggest such a thing?" Akita turned to look at her master's body, "Tell me… did you do this?"

"Yes," Aikyo leered.

"But why, Aikyo?"

"She was weak and doubted me… but no one will now, not anyone. With my new found power, I am the most powerful priestess in the land!"

"New found power?" Akita questioned, "The scroll in your hand, is that what you mean?"

Aikyo smirked, "A few new tricks to aid in my quest for power."

Akita looked appalled. "Quest for power? What has possessed you? Sister, these scrolls are evil! They must be controlling you!"

A mad rage filled Aikyo's eyes. "You think I'm weak, don't you? That I couldn't have killed that hag on my own! You're just like her!" she spat, "You're jealous of my talent! You just want the scrolls for yourself!"

"Sister, no! That's not-"

"How dare you! I bet you were plotting with that witch! The two of you!" Aikyo shouted, stuffing the scroll in her cloth slung over her shoulder.

"You're crazy! We would never, _I _would never!"

"Enough! You're a betrayer of your own flesh and blood!" Aikyo shouted.

"How can you accuse me of such a thing? Sister, I love-"

"You'll pay, just as that hag did!" Aikyo screeched, "I won't allow you to go on after this. You're an abomination!"

Tears streamed down Akita's face as she watched her sister dig out another scroll. "Unmoving Body, eh?" Aikyo read, "That should do it!" She began chanting quickly.

"Aikyo, don't!"

Akita ran towards her sister, hoping to stop her. A few feet away, Aikyo's barrier forced her back. She hit the ground but managed to stand back up._ I can't break her barrier! I can't stop her!_, Akita thought, afraid.

Aikyo shouted the last line in the incantation, eyes wild with glee. The sisters both froze, waiting for the spell to activate. A moment passed, then another.

"I don't understand!" Aikyo growled, looking over the scroll, "I said it all correctly, something should have happened!"

She looked over at Akita who was still standing there, frightened. "Anything! Anything you stupid thing!" Aikyo growled and set the scroll on fire, "It's useless!"

"You… want me dead?" Akita asked, shaking.

Aikyo laughed. "You baka, I thought that would be obvious!"

Akita's fist clenched. She lowered her head, her hair hiding her face as tears streamed down it. "Aikyo… my sister, you died in that fire, didn't you? You're not who you once were… You're a murderer!"

She looked up and glared at her older sister, the now dark priestess. "I can't let you take another life!" Again, Akita charged at her sister, taking a sutra from her kimono and quickly folded it into a crane.

"Fly!" she commanded it.

The origami crane sprang to life and flew at Aikyo's barrier. On contact, it was shredded to pieces. Akita stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.

"That's it!" barked Aikyo, eyes mad with fury, "You never learn! I'll show you what _real_ magic is!"

Quickly, she reread the spell that she used on Priestess Megumi. Snakes were conjured from the air and wrapped themselves around Akita. She screamed as they bit into her flesh. Their venom worked through her veins, making her collapse on the ground.

"Painful, isn't it? I wouldn't know but by the sound of your screams, I'd say it is." Aikyo said casually, not hiding the amusement in her voice.

Akita writhed on the ground, trying to fight through the pain to bat the serpents away.

"Pathetic as always. Goodbye, sister," Aikyo sneered, turning her back on the scene.

She smirked and called over her shoulder, "Finish her."

_Sis...ter._

The snakes rose up and attacked Akita's throat, sinking their fangs into her skin. She gasped and became still, her eyes glazing over. Her heart beat slower and slower…then stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Please let me know what you think! I'd like to hear your thoughts/ comments, especially on whether or not the Inu-gang is in character! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: The Forest Temple! Inuyasha's Lonesome Suspicion! <span>

"Are you sure you don't sense ANYTHING?"

Kagome sighed as they walked. "I told you already, Inuyasha. No."

He growled impatiently, "It's been nearly a week and you haven't picked up on a _single_ jewel shard!"

"It's not MY fault!"

"We're all frustrated, Inuyasha," Miroku intervened before their argument got nasty, "Being patient is all we can do for the moment."

Shippo leapt onto the monk's shoulder. "Patience is something Inuyasha has trouble with," Shippo stated, arms crossed.

"I heard that, you runt!"

Inuyasha made a fist as Shippo hid behind Miroku. "Save me!" the fox child cried.

"Don't worry, Shippo," Sango comforted, "Lately he's been all bark and no bite."

Inuyasha whipped around at glare at her, "You want me to bite? Just say it!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku began, "There's no need to get hostile."

"You think I'm hostile NOW? Wait till I-"

"_Inuyasha_," Kagome warned and he flinched, anticipating the Sit command. Instead, Kagome sighed, "We've got almost half the jewel so you can't expect to find the remaining shards as easily. They're probably more spread out."

The dog-demon frowned, "Is _that_ your idea of reassuring me? "

Kagome glared at him and was going to retort when Kilala's fur bristled and she growled softly, her red eyes watching the surrounding trees. "What's wrong, girl?" Sango asked, petting the small demon cat on her shoulder. There was a scream nearby, a woman's, followed by a crash of a tree falling.

"HELP ME!"

The group stopped and turned to see a young woman dart from the forest and start running across a field. Inuyasha caught the scent of human blood as a breeze picked up. "Someone please help me!" she cried. Her arm was bleeding badly. The sleeve of her kimono was ripped open, revealing a gash running from her hand to elbow. A huge praying mantis demon burst through the trees, mandibles outstretched. The girl tripped over her own feet and looked fearfully up at the insect-demon as it bounded towards her.

"_I am going to devour your innards_!" the demon exclaimed gleefully, towering over her.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping in its path in one jump. "Iron reaver!" Inuyasha's claws glowed a bright yellow as he ran them through the demon. The mantis demon squealed as it was ripped apart. Bloody pieces of its remains twitched slightly before turning to ash.

The small woman stood up and bowed. "You saved my life!" she said, wide eyed.

The rest of the group came up beside her. "Don't worry about it," Shippo dismissed. "We save people all the time- nothing special."

"What do you mean _we_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Arigato! Thank you so much!" she said, bowing again.

"No problem," smiled Kagome. "Oh! Your arm is bleeding! Let me take a look."

The woman stepped back. "It's nothing. I should be fine," she said, "Our village has one of the best healers in the land."

Kagome still looked concerned, "If you're sure, then."

The woman blushed suddenly and put a hand to her face. "I'm sorry, how rude of me! My name is Yui; my family owns an inn at the village. Please, let me show my thanks by having you spend the night."

"That sounds great," smiled Sango.

"Yeah, it sure beats sleeping outdoors," agreed Kagome.

"You can't be serious," Inuyasha frowned, "We could cover another few miles by nightfall!"

"Inuyasha," started Miroku, "You forget that unlike you, we don't possess your endurance. We've been traveling for hours; it's only natural that we're exhausted."

"Yeah!" chirped Shippo, from the monk's shoulder.

"That's no excuse for you, Shippo," Inuyasha growled.

"Hey! I'm only a kid!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, annoyed. "Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched slightly and he looked away. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled in reply.

"Thanks, Inuyasha!" Kagome beamed, making the dog demon flatten his ears dejectedly.

"I guess it's settled then," Sango said to Yui. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The songs of the small birds diminished as the evening wore on. The sky was mixed colors of reds and oranges as the sun began to sink below the horizon. The group arrived at the village just before dark as the people were beginning to settle in their homes. It was a relatively small village but the buildings were more lavish and decorated than most. Yui led them to a modest sized building that she said her grandparents owned.<p>

"Not many pass through so we don't get many lodgers," she explained. "Ojii-san and Obaa-san should be happy to have you. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back shortly after seeing our priestess."

"Okay, thanks," smiled Kagome, setting her backpack on the floor. Everyone settled down on the provided cushions and pillows.

"This is such a waste of time," groaned Inuyasha as soon as Yui left.

"Give it a rest, Inuyasha," Shippo rebuked, "It's only for a night, besides you already said it was okay."

"Only because you guys jumped on me!"

Miroku waved his hand, dismissively. "We did no such thing."

"We can't help it if majority rules," said Shippo matter of factly.

Inuyasha snorted and stood. "Yeah, I'm just never in the majority," he muttered to himself.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"Out," he called, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat on the roof of the inn, trying not to brood. Movement caught his attention and he looked at the ground. In the distance, he could see Yui walking into the forest, accompanied by two men. He scanned the village and didn't see and shrines or temples. <em>The priestess must be in the forest,<em> he concluded, somewhat bored. He glanced up at the night sky. Grey clouds contrasted with the deep indigo sky and obscured the scattered stars. Inuyasha turned to the pale waning moon and frowned slightly. The new moon was on its way. It was only a matter of time before he lost his demonic powers. Although it was only for a night, the thought worsened his mood.

"Inuyasha?"

It was Kagome. He looked over the edge of the rood to see her smiling up at him. "Do you mind if I sit with-"

"GAH!"

Kagome gasped. "I'm so sorry! That was a total accident!"

Inuyasha glared as he removed his face from the roof. "_Yeah_, I'm sure!"

"Well it was!" Kagome calmed herself. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking," he replied softly. Kagome's presence seemed to put him at ease.

"Hm..."

Inuyasha suddenly looked out into the distance and Kagome followed his gaze. Yui emerged from the forest alone in a fresh kimono. Inuyasha furrowed his brows. "That was fast," he said to himself.

"How's your arm?" Kagome asked as Yui came near.

She smiled. "It's much better, thanks. Here, I'll help prepare your dinner. It shouldn't be long," Yui said, before walking inside.

Inuyasha jumped off the roof, landing by Kagome. "I couldn't smell any blood on her at all," he said aloud.

"Duh. Her arm wouldn't be 'much better' if it was still bleeding," Kagome replied.

He gave a soft 'hn' but said nothing more as she went inside. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was watching the forest.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

He hesitated then turned. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Oh boy! This looks delicious!" exclaimed a hungry Shippo.<p>

Yui blushed as she placed a bowl of steamed vegetables and rice in front of him. Miroku stopped her when she got to him. "Your hospitality is astounding, Yui, and could only be matched by your beauty," he said as he took her hands, oblivious to Sango's leer, "Would you do me the honor of-" He stopped suddenly as Yui's kimono sleeve slid down, revealing her arm. "Your arm," he said surprised, "It's unmarred."

Yui blushed and pulled out of Miroku's hands. "Y-yes, as I said, our priestess is quite skilled at healing, her power is legendary."

"Legendary?" repeated Sango, "How so?"

Yui continued, "Fifty years ago, our priestess subdued a fearsome demon, a monster that took on human form."

"A shape shifting demon?" questioned Inuyasha, his ears perked. The group shared a look, all thinking the same. "Did it go by a name?"

"Not that I know of but… perhaps Ojii-san remembers. He witnessed the demon when he was young. He could tell you the story if you like."

Kagome nodded to the Yui and she left the room to retrieve her grandfather. A few moments later, a bald old man returned with her. "You want to hear about the demon wench, eh?

"A wench? You mean it was a _girl, _then?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly uninterested.

"Of course it was," said the old man.

"Feh, then I doubt it was Naraku," Inuyasha shut his eyes, annoyed, "Forget your story, old man. We ain't interested."

"Sit boy."

"AH!"

THUD.

"Sorry about him," Kagome apologized as Inuyasha picked himself up, "Please tell us the legend."

"It was fifty years ago… There were two sister priestess that resided here, one was power hungry and the other was pure. There came a day when the one sister desired power so much, she sold her soul to a demon, transforming her into a hideous horned beast!" the old man exclaimed, "She went into the forest temple and slaughtered her master and then went to kill her sister. When the demon woman followed her sister into the village, she tried turning the villagers against the priestess, wanting them to do the deed for her! But no one believed the demon's lies! The good sister, Priestess Aikyo, managed to paralyze the demon with a magic dagger and was able to contain her."

"Contain her?" repeated Miroku, "Did Priestess Aikyo not kill her?"

The old man hesitated then shook his head. "She tried to help her evil sister, even searched other lands for another to purify her but nothing worked. In time, Priestess Aikyo decided that destroying the monster was for the best…"

"That's awful," Kagome said softly, "Having to kill your own sister…"

Sango bowed her head, her eyes distant and Kilala mewed to her. Inuyasha snorted, "That doesn't explain how this priestess can heal wounds completely. Not even the most powerful priestess can do that!"

"Excuse our friend's blunt way of speaking," Miroku said, "We are merely curious as to how your priestess achieves such a remarkable feat."

The old man scratched his head. "Well, I'm no expert in magic or anything, just an inn keeper. You'd have to ask her yourselves."

"Would it be possible to meet her?" asked Kagome.

"I suppose you could see her in the morning," the old man said, "I'll send word to the temple. "

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. He didn't speak until after the old inn keeper left. "Something's not right here," he growled.

"Are you still paranoid about that girl's arm?" asked Shippo. "The priestess has healing powers, big deal."

"Are you kiddin'?" Inuyasha protested, "How could you believe all that legendary priestess crap? That doesn't answer anything!"

"Inuyasha has a point," Miroku said thoughtfully. "I've never heard of someone that can erase a wound completely and in so little time."

"Thank you! _Finally_ someone's thinking!"

"But," Miroku continued, "I do not sense anything foul here."

Inuyasha growled, irritated.

"Perhaps meeting this priestess will ease your mind, Inuyasha," Miroku offered.

Kagome nodded encouragingly at the dog demon who grumbled and looked away. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, very few sounds could be heard; the chirping of crickets, the soft rustle of leaves and the quiet breathing of the village. Inuyasha waited until everyone was asleep. Standing quietly, he slid the door open just enough to slip out. Stealthily, he ran towards the forest where Yui and the two men entered. The dirt path was frequently used seeing as it had an abundance of village scents leading both ways. He traveled along quickly and silently, his adept senses leading him through the dark forest.<p>

It led to a long flight of stairs which Inuyasha climbed in two quick bounds. He glanced around, making sure the coast was clear. Yui's scent led straight ahead to the large building, most likely where the priestess stayed, whereas the men's scent veered off to the left to a small enclosed shrine. He sniffed the air carefully.

"They never came out," he said to himself. His dark brows furrowed as he crept closer. Then suddenly, the shrine door slid open. Startled, Inuyasha quickly hid in the shadows and watched as two men emerged. _Those are the village men from_ _before_, he thought.They seemed to be in good spirits and laughing.

"Our work will surely please Priestess Aikyo!"

"Work? It's more of a privilege than a duty! This time was exhilarating!"

"I agree! The Sacred Jars were complexly filled and ready for blessing. It will help our village greatly!"

_Sacred Jars?_ Inuyasha thought, confused. He watched as the village men walked down the temple stairs. Once they were gone, he turned his attention to the shrine. Standing in front of it, Inuyasha reached forward for the door but his hand hit an unseen dome. The barrier surrounding the shrine rippled and repelled Inuyasha away.

"A barrier?" he murmured, eying the shrine, "I wonder what they're hiding…"

Inuyasha considered trying the barrier again when he heard a door open. He hid behind a nearby building as a figure approached. It was a woman with long black hair, parted off to the side; her eyes were dark and determined, rimmed with blue. She wore deep blue hakama and a teal kimono top with gold embellishments. The woman walked towards the shrine but showed no sign of detecting Inuyasha. He braced himself, just in case, as she neared. She passed through the barrier with ease and entered the shrine, shutting the door behind her.

_Damn_, he though after a few minutes, _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _wait_ _till_ _morning_.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha left the temple and returned to the inn. Everyone was still asleep when he got back. Inuyasha sat against the wall, the sheathed Tessaiga leaning on his shoulder. He looked at Kagome sleeping soundly and tried pushing the negative thoughts from his head but he found that he couldn't stop thinking of what was hidden inside that shrine.

* * *

><p>Aikyo let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she stepped into the small shrine. On either side of the door were two medium sized jars. She tapped each with her foot, noting that they seemed quite full. Turning her attention to the pale figure in the room, she smirked.<p>

"You're looking terrible," Aikyo said, "I'll have to reward those two and put them on for more days."

There was no reply.

"Hm? What was that?" Aikyo mocked.

The figure was decidedly that of a naked woman. Her arms were shackled, the chains hanging from the ceiling, forcing the woman on her knees. The woman's gaze remained on the floor.

"Aw, you're mad, aren't you? Well, so am I! Since you won't look at me, I'll have to double your torture," Aikyo grinned. "You know, after all these years, I'm glad that spell went wrong. If you had died that day, we never could've had such precious moments together."

Aikyo pouted. "It is sour that I destroyed the scroll before I discovered what a gem it was… But the way things have worked out, we may be able to spend eternity in each other's company after all." She sighed dreamily. "Imagine that! An eternity of torment for you and an eternity of fun for me!"

The priestess laughed coldly and made to leave. Aikyo paused at the door, turning to look back at the silent woman.

"Sweet dreams," Aikyo cooed, smirking, "My sister."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Some feedback would really be nice! Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: The Young and Vengeful Priestess of Legend, Aikyo<span>

Kagome sat up on her mat, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Good morning, Kagome," smiled Sango as she adjusted her kimono over her slayer's outfit.

"It's about time!" Inuyasha scowled, stepping into the room. "Would ya hurry it up already?"

Kagome rubbed her eye. "Sorry guys. You could've woke me up."

"Nonsense," Miroku said, appearing beside Inuyasha with Shippo on his shoulder. "We woke up only a few minutes ago. Inuyasha's the only one in a hurry."

"What's his problem anyway?" Shippo asked, shooting a look at the dog demon.

"He's just anxious to meet the village priestess," Miroku explained. "He needs to sniff out every corner before he can put his suspicions to rest."

"Sniff out?" Inuyasha growled. "Quit treatin me like a dog! I'm not a frickin' blood hound!"

Shippo crossed his arms. "More like an attack dog, if you ask me."

"What was that!?"

"_C'mon_, Inuyasha," Kagome interceded, guiding him towards the door. "Why don't we get this over with so you can relax? The sooner we meet this priestess, the faster we can move on."

* * *

><p>"Are we <em>there<em> yet?"

"Stop whining, Shippo," Inuyasha snorted. He had cleared these stairs in two jumps the other day and now, he had to wait for his human friends. The delay wasn't helping his anxiety at all.

"But there's so many steps!" the fox child moaned.

"Here, Shippo," smiled Kagome. "You can ride on my shoulder."

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, taking her up on the offer.

After a few minutes, the group finally reached the landing and headed towards the main building. Outside, four village woman were waiting, one of them Yui.

"You may see Priestess Aikyo," said one older woman. "Please, follow me."

She led them into a relatively plain room inside the temple. "Priestess Aikyo will be with you shortly." The woman bowed and left. A few moments later, a door slid open and a young woman entered. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as they fell on her.

'_It's that woman from last night', _he thought_. 'She's the priestess?'_

Aikyo was much more surprised by Kagome's appearance. '_It can't be!'_ She recovered quickly and smiled. "My name is Aikyo. I am the priestess of this village."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," said Kagome.

'_That girl… she looks so familiar, so similar to… No, there's no mistaking it. Her spiritual powers may be great but they're nothing compared to _her's_.'_

Kagome continued, unaware of Aikyo's mistrusting thoughts. "I'm Kagome and these are my friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and that's Inuyasha."

_Inuyasha? Could it be…? _Aikyo thought, suppressing the boiling rage that was bubbling within.

"_You're_ the same priestess that killed that demon fifty years ago?" asked Inuyasha. "Aren't ya supposed to be an old hag?"

Miroku laughed nervously. "What he means to say is that your beauty far surpasses our expectations. Is it true that you are the priestess of legend?"

"You flatter me, monk," Aikyo smiled. "It is true. My youth has lasted this long due to my spiritual powers."

"And your ability to heal?" asked Kagome, curiously.

Aikyo paused. "It is an elixir passed down from my master before her untimely demise… It was her wish to keep it a secret."

"How unfortunate," Miroku said, frowning.

She spoke calmly. "On another matter, I have heard that you saved one of the villagers. I am most grateful to you. Here, why don't I show my hospitality by letting you stay in a more fitting abode? Why don't you and your friends stay here in the temple?"

"Oh, that's really not necessary." Kagome smiled. "We're a bit anxious to get back to our travels."

Aikyo frowned. "There should be a nasty storm rolling in, perhaps you will reconsider."

"It looks nice out to me," Shippo said puzzled.

Aikyo smirked. "Is that so?" she asked innocently, "I would hardly call storm clouds 'nice'."

The group turned to look out the door. Sure enough, the sky was covered with ominous dark gray clouds and the wind was starting to pick up.

"T-that's impossible," said Sango, staring up at the sky. "The sun was shining just moments ago…"

"The weather here is unpredictable. It's been so fickle these recent days." Aikyo said in a bored tone. "I guess its fate that keeps you here." '_Fate and a simple bit of weather control…'_

"It would seem so…" Miroku said, studying the priestess warily.

Aikyo smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll have two rooms prepared for you."

"Uh, thank you." Kagome said bowing, "but one should be fine."

Aikyo looked at her curiously, "This is still a sacred place… _Modesty _would insist that you sleep separately."

Kagome blushed. "Right, sorry." She ducked her head, sheepishly. _'I'm so used to all of us camping together, I didn't even consider that someone might think...'_ Kagome groaned internally.

Aikyo smiled sweetly back at them and left. As she disappeared through the door, Miroku spoke quietly. "There definitely is something strange going on here…"

Inuyasha scoffed, "It's about time someone listened to me."

"Why do you think she wants us to stay here so badly?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," started Miroku, "But I doubt her intentions are good."

It started to rain heavily outside. "Do you think we should brave the storm?" asked Sango.

"No," said Miroku, glancing out the window. "We don't need her to know we suspect anything. It's best to wait it out and see what happens next."

* * *

><p>Aikyo gritted her teeth at the thought of that half breed- that <em>Inuyasha<em>. He had stolen what was rightfully hers. Her greatest victory- taken! Taken before she could prove her importance. Fifty years ago, when that wretch destroyed Kikyo…

"_Since you're the head of the village, I leave you this container of the healing potion. Use it wisely," Aikyo said to the chieftain. _

_He nodded and bowed to her. "Thank you, Priestess Aikyo."_

"_You are to leave the _monster_ be for now. My spells should keep it in place but demons are tricky. Without my active protection, it could escape and wreak havoc."_

"_I understand. Good fortune on your travels."_

_Aikyo nodded and headed away from him and the village, ready to take on everything in her path. She was stronger than ever. Stronger than everyone- well, nearly everyone. There was only one person who she believed could prove to be a challenge- the priestess entrusted with the Sacred Shikon Jewel, Kikyo. _

_The journey was long and tedious on foot but Aikyo was not slowed nor deterred. With each step, she was closer to becoming the greatest priestess in all the lands. One step closer to defeating Kikyo, her once role model. After gaining true power with the knowledge the scrolls she possessed, Aikyo realized how foolish it was to want to embody Kikyo. Priestess Kikyo failed to actualize her potential power. She mastered spiritual purity but went no further- even with the powerful Shikon Jewel! She was too afraid to delve into the dark arts, to use the power of demons and the Jewel. But Aikyo wasn't. Once she killed Kikyo, there would be no doubt that she was the most powerful being in all the land. Any who suspected otherwise would be destroyed without delay!_

_At last, she came upon the village where Kikyo resided. Aikyo smiled widely, anticipating her victory. She approached a villager. _

"_You there, woman," Aikyo called. "Tell me, where does the priestess of this village reside?"_

_The woman seemed taken aback but answered nonetheless. "The last hut on the left, near the red torii gate."_

_Aikyo nodded and quickly closed in on the hut. She took a deep breath and called out to the inhabitants. "Priestess Kikyo! Come out at once! I am Aikyo of the Hongen village!"_

_She waited eagerly. The bamboo curtain rustled and a small girl appeared. Aikyo narrowed her eyes at her. She looked about twelve, dressed in priestess garbs and bore a bandage over her one eye. "Why do you seek out Kikyo?" she asked quietly._

"_That's none of your concern! Where is she?" Aikyo demanded._

_The girl came fully out of the hut and tried to look intimidating. "I am the priestess of this village! Your presence here is my concern above all others!"_

_Aikyo considered attacking her for her insolence but was curious about her statement. "Who are you exactly, girl?"_

"_I am Priestess Kaede. You will address me with respect!"_

"_You? Nonsense, I was told Kikyo was the head priestess here."_

"_Kikyo is my sister. I have taken over from her."_

_Aikyo was getting impatient. "That's very nice and all but _where_ is Kikyo?"_

_Kaede sighed and looked away. "Kikyo is dead."_

_Aikyo blinked. "Dead?"_

_The young priestess nodded. _

"_How, how could she be dead? I've traveled so far!"_

_Kaede signaled her to follow her which she reluctantly did. "My sister was killed while protecting the Shikon Jewel."_

"_By a demon?"_

"_A half demon," Kaede corrected. "He was very cunning and tricked my sister."_

_The pair came to stop at a small shrine. "This is her grave."_

'_So it is true…' Her chance was gone. She would never prove herself stronger than Kikyo. Unless… she killed the creature that killed her. Surely, that would prove it. Would it not?_

_Aikyo balled her hands into fists. "And this half demon… what was its name?"_

"_Inuyasha. But he too is defeated." Kaede said, sensing her anger. "My sister cursed him before she died. There is no revenge to be sought."_

_Aikyo knelt by the grave, despair finally setting in. Robbed of her victory and also of revenge… 'What a misery fate is…' _

"_And the Jewel…?"Aikyo asked, weakly._

"_It is destroyed. It was burned with Kikyo's body."_

_Aikyo was silent. _

"_If you had business with my sister, perhaps I can assist?"_

"_No," Aikyo said solemnly. "No one can help…"_

_Kaede nodded. "Then I leave you to pay your respects." _

_Aikyo glared at the grave. 'I am still the most powerful… Kikyo is dead. Either way, she had to die so why mourn over what was still won?' Aikyo stood and left quickly, eager to return to her village and take out her anger on her monster of a sister. _

"I have waited fifty years," Aikyo said to herself after reflecting on the memory. "And now revenge will be mine!"

* * *

><p>"These people sure know how to cook!" Shippo grinned, taking a bite out of a dumpling.<p>

"Yeah, it's probably poisoned…" Inuyasha muttered.

"You just don't know how to have a good time!" Shippo quipped. "We're probably just being too paranoid. It's just some bad weather."

"I don't know…" said Miroku, "The people seem nice enough but it seems like they're hiding something. We must be cautious during our stay here."

The door slid open and three smiling women walked in holding baskets. "Priestess Aikyo sent us to make sure you are comfortable."

Despite himself, Miroku's eyes lit up as he grinned at them. "Ladies! Please, come in."

"Oh brother…" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Leave it to Miroku to drop his guard at the sight of pretty girls." Shippo shook his head.

Miroku attempted to make conversation as one girl started rubbing his back. "So I hear your priestess is a skilled healer."

"Yes, Priestess Aikyo is the most skilled in the land."

"I've seen her handiwork. Tell me, how is it that she heals? I am quite curious," he said, trying to get more information than what Aikyo told them.

The woman hesitated. "I do not know exactly how since I am not knowledgeable of magic but it is a special potion she makes."

"A potion, you say? Do you know the ingredients?"

"Oh no, I couldn't even guess," she laughed. "But a single sip cures all illnesses and injuries."

"It sounds amazing," Miroku praised, "Would it be possible to attain a sample?"

"You would have to ask Priestess Aikyo herself."

"Of course… I'll be sure to do that."

The woman smiled nervously and returned to his massage.

"Perhaps you would like a backrub too?" one girl asked Inuyasha.

"No thanks," he snorted, looking away from her.

"A foot massage?"

"_No_."

She grabbed a comb. "Allow me to do something, please." She giggled. "Here," She started combing his long hair to which he flinched. "Ow, will ya quit it!"

"I'm sorry. I'm only trying to make you more comfortable."

He growled at her. "I'd be _comfortable_ if you'd leave me alone!"

"Down Inuyasha." Miroku chided, "Sorry miss, my friend here is just a bit anti-social and not used to being around such beauties."

"You're lucky Sango and Kagome didn't hear that," Shippo warned. "But they're probably getting backrubs by shirtless men so it seems fair."

Inuyasha glared at the fox child, causing him to miss the woman put the comb into a cloth and tuck it into her kimono. She smirked behind him then stood.

"We've done more harm than good, ladies," the girl announced. "We shall leave so these gentlemen can rest."

"You don't have to go!" Miroku protested but the women merely giggled.

Miroku sighed when they left.

"Weren't you saying that these people are up to no good?" Shippo asked.

"Being friendly can prove useful. A smile can gain information just as well as sneaking around," he said defensively.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "You had more on your mind than just _smiling_, monk."

Miroku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Why don't you go talk to that priestess about that potion, eh?" Shippo suggested, "It could be useful to have since we're always fighting demons."

"Perhaps I will," Miroku said standing.

"You'd better stay with the girls, Shippo," Inuyasha said. "I don't think they should be left alone."

"Aren't you coming too?" Shippo asked.

"No," he said sternly, "I have something else to 's something hidden in that one shrine and I'm going to find out what."

"Is it wise to go alone?" Miroku asked.

"It's easier to go unnoticed that way," Inuyasha replied. "Besides, if you're distracting the priestess, I should be fine."

Miroku gave the dog demon an uncertain look. "I hope you know what you're doing Inuyasha…" he said warily.

_'Yeah'_, Inuyasha thought to himself, '_so do I.'_


End file.
